Michael The romantic
by jonny-hunter01
Summary: A ten minute script involving Michael searching for the love of his life (Sorry it's quite long!)


INT. MICHAEL'S LOUNGE. NIGHT  
  
MICHAEL, a well-built 35-year-old man sits with his arms folded watching Sleepless in Seattle. He stares blankly at the happy couple parading their love for one another. He grabs a controller and switches it off.  
  
MICHAEL  
Damn couples, I hope they get aids  
  
He stands and walks into his kitchen. He starts to pour a cup of tea.  
  
MICHAEL (Voiceover)  
  
My name is Michael, Michael Myers.  
I live alone in this flat watching chick flicks all day coz I love em  
really.  
They make me warm inside, they give me hope.  
If a stupid blonde can find love, then why cant I?  
  
He accidentally spills tea down himself.  
  
MICHAEL  
Oh great!  
  
He starts to rub himself down in attempt to clean it. He picks his coat up off a nearby rack and heads out the door.  
  
INT. HALLWAY. DAY  
  
He heads towards a flight of stairs. As he starts to descend, he walks into unusual looking teenager CARRIE heading up the stairs. They exchange nervous looks at one another. CARRIE immediately notices the tea stain on his trouser leg.  
  
MICHAEL  
Oh, I had a little accident earlier on  
  
CARRIE smiles and walks past him. MICHAEL turns to watch her leave. He stands motionless. Sighing to himself, he heads down the stairs.  
  
EXT. STREET. DAY  
  
MICHAEL walks down a crowded street quickly. He is on his mobile phone speaking to his boss FREDDY.  
  
MICHAEL  
Did we sell them?  
  
FREDDY (o.s)  
  
No, apparently they were too yellow.  
  
MICHAEL  
Too yellow? What kind of fucking excuse is that?  
  
A little boy walking past MICHAEL overhears this swearword. The boys MOTHER also hears and stops MICHAEL by pulling his t-shirt.  
  
MOTHER  
Excuse me; can you not use language like that in front of my son?  
  
MICHAEL places his phone back in his pocket and instead pulls out a knife.  
  
MICHAEL  
It's not my swearing your son should be worried about, It's the fact his mother's head is about to be on the floor beside his feet  
is what he should be worried about  
  
MICHAEL grabs the woman and slices into her neck. Her blood spurts out all over her son. He drops her loose head to the floor. The boy begins to cry and MICHAEL removes his phone from his pocket again.  
  
FREDDY  
Are you doing anything tonight Michael?  
  
MICHAEL  
Hmm let's see,  
I was going to catch the latest Sandra Bullock film  
  
FREDDY  
My daughters in town, how do u fancy taking her for a date?  
If she is pleased, there could be a raise in it for you  
  
MICHAEL strokes his chin slowly as he ponders the offer.  
  
MICHAEL  
Yeah I'll do it  
  
INT. BEDROOM. NIGHT  
  
MICHAEL is stood in nothing but his underwear observing some shirts he has placed neatly over his bed.  
  
MICHAEL (Voiceover)  
  
This is my first date in 6 months.  
I'm really nervous, what do people do on dates anyway?  
  
He tries on a shirt that is bright green.  
  
MICHAEL (Voiceover)  
Does this bring out my eyes?  
  
INT. RESTAURANT. NIGHT  
  
MICHAEL is sat waiting nervously all alone at a table. He is dressed smartly and has polished his mask. He glances at his watch a few times. A very attractive girl named J'LO enters the room and sits in front of MICHAEL. He looks at her pleasantly surprised.  
  
J'LO  
Hi, You must be Michael? I got told you wore a mask  
  
MICHAEL  
Yeah, that's me.  
  
J'LO  
I mean what is the deal with that mask anyway?  
  
MICHAEL looks at the girl in disgust  
  
MICHAEL  
Do you have a problem with my mask?  
  
J'LO  
It's just not very attractive that's all  
  
MICHAEL  
What makes you think I want to attract you?  
  
J'lo turns quiet. A waiter comes over to join them.  
  
MICHAEL  
We are not quite ready yet  
  
WAITER  
I'm sorry sir, but we are very busy here, we will have to rush you  
  
MICHAEL stands and grabs the waiter's shirt pulling him towards him.  
  
MICHAEL  
DID YOU NOT HEAR ME?  
  
MICHAEL slams the waiter down onto the table and stabs a bread knife into the back of his head. J'lo screams at the sight of the blood pouring everywhere. Everyone in the restaurant turns to look.  
  
MICHAEL  
Is it so difficult to get decent service?  
  
J'LO  
WHAT ARE YOU DOING?  
  
MICHAEL  
Excuse me?  
  
J'LO  
You just killed him!  
  
MICHAEL  
No shit bitch  
  
J'LO  
I've never been so turned on in my life  
  
J'LO grabs MICHAEL and forces him to the table. She starts to snog him violently.  
  
INT. BEDROOM. NIGHT  
  
MICHAEL and J'LO are lying half naked in MICHAEL's bed smoking a fag each.  
  
J'LO  
Let me see under your mask  
  
MICHAEL  
Only if you tell me your name first  
  
J'LO  
Did I not tell you at the restaurant?  
  
MICHAEL  
No, I was too busy stabbing that waiter remember  
  
J'LO  
It's Jennifer Lopez, but you can call me J'lo if u wish  
  
J'LO reaches over to grab the bottom of MICHAEL'S mask. There is a knock at his door. MICHAEL quickly leaps up and answers the door, much to the disappointment of J'LO. CARRIE is at the door holding a pair of tickets.  
  
MICHAEL  
Carrie.hi  
  
CARRIE  
You like the Foo Fighters don't you?  
  
MICHAEL  
Yeah, yeah sure I do.  
  
CARRIE  
I got these tickets for their gig tonight,  
Do you want to come?  
  
MICHAEL  
Seriously? You asking me?  
  
MICHAEL grins widely and blushes.  
  
MICHAEL I mean, I thought you would have other friends to ask, boyfriend perhaps?  
  
CARRIE  
No, I don't know anybody else who likes them.  
I've heard you playing them from your room you see.  
  
MICHAEL  
Gee, yeah I will definitely go, it will be an honour.  
  
CARRIE  
Thank you, this means a lot to me.  
  
J'LO appears the door in nothing but her underwear and a Van Halen T-shirt. She wraps her arm around MICHAEL.  
  
J'LO (To Carrie)  
  
HI, can we help you or something?  
  
CARRIE looks at J'LO hurtfully. MICHAEL is uncomfortable with the situation.  
  
CARRIE  
No, I was just going. I'll see you later Michael.  
  
CARRIE starts to leave. MICHAEL watches her walk along the hallway. She turns around to look at him.  
  
CARRIE  
Forget about that gig, it doesn't matter really  
  
MICHAEL watches her leave his sight. He sighs and closes the door behind him.  
  
INT. MUSIC SHOP. DAY  
  
MICHAEL is placing some yellow guitars back onto a shelf. FREDDY joins him.  
  
FREDDY  
J'lo is very taken with you Michael, good job  
  
FREDDY places some money secretly into MICHAEL's pocket.  
  
FREDDY  
It takes a lot to please her, she's tough work.  
  
FREDDY leaves. MICHAEL pulls down a guitar from the shelf and begins to play the chords of Tom McRae's "Human remains".  
  
MICHAEL (Singing softly)  
  
Your eyes and mine looking away  
  
Too scared to see human remains  
  
And soon enough, soon enough  
  
This will all be a memory,  
  
This will fade like the photograph  
  
Of you and me  
  
INT. CAFÉ. DAY  
  
MICHAEL and J'LO are sat eating lunch. MICHAEL takes a sip of his tea as J'LO divulges into her carrot cake.  
  
MICHAEL  
How can you eat that stuff?  
  
J'LO  
How can you drink that crap?  
  
MICHAEL places his cup down on the table firmly.  
  
MICHAEL  
You don't like tea?  
  
J'LO  
No, coffee is much better  
  
MICHAEL stares at her blankly.  
  
MICHAEL  
I bought a new cd today  
  
J'LO  
Great, I got some new shoes the other day  
  
MICHAEL  
It's Jeff Buckley; it's got some great songs on it. I love "Hallelujah"  
particularly.  
  
J'LO  
I don't care for music much  
  
MICHAEL looks at her completely baffled.  
  
J'LO  
I understand it's your life n all; It just bores me.  
  
MICHAEL stands to leave.  
  
J'LO Where are you going? Are you going to kill someone? Please do, it turns me  
on so much  
  
MICHAEL  
I'm not here to fucking impress you J'lo.  
  
MICHAEL leaves the café quickly.  
  
EXT. STREET. DAY  
  
MICHAEL paces down the street with his hands in his pockets.  
  
MICHAEL (Voiceover)  
  
I know what you're thinking, why am I still with her?  
To be honest, I don't know.  
  
Maybe it's the sex, or maybe it's because I'm so sick of being alone.  
I'm not going to find anybody else soon,  
All my chance I ever had with Carrie is out the window,  
My life is truly shit.  
  
MICHAEL carries on walking, passing a Virgin Mega stores. He notices a sign reading "Tom McRae in store today" MICHAEL shrugs and carries on walking.  
  
INT. LOUNGE. NIGHT  
  
It's MICHAEL'S birthday party. Only FREDDY and J'LO are there.  
  
FREDDY  
Open my present first  
  
FREDDY passes a present to MICHAEL. He unwraps it quickly. It's a new guitar.  
  
MICHAEL  
Aw man thank you so much! This is too much Nibs  
  
FREDDY  
No really it's nothing, you deserve it for being such a great worker,  
And for making my daughter here so happy.  
  
FREDDY pats J'LO on the back softly.  
  
J'LO  
Mine next, mine! Much better than that stupid violin  
  
MICHAEL unwraps her present. It's a new multi coloured mask. MICHAEL holds it in his hand motionless.  
  
J'LO  
What do you think?  
  
MICHAEL  
Why would I need a new mask?  
  
J'LO  
Well I just thought a change could be nice.  
  
MICHAEL  
Why are you trying to change me?  
  
J'LO  
I'm not, it's just  
  
MICHAEL throws the mask against the wall smashing it to pieces.  
  
MICHAEL  
Do you know me at all? I wear this mask to cover who I am, I don't like people knowing the real me, I'm a scary person okay? I don't want to show my real face because the world just isn't ready for me; I'm just a freak and what better way to be a freak than hide behind a mask all day? I mean what is that fucking rainbow coloured mask? I'm not a fucking circus act; I'm a lonely sad man, not a sideshow! Get out J'lo; I don't want to see you  
again  
  
FREDDY Michael apologise at once! You will not hurt my daughter like this or else  
I'll fire you  
  
MICHAEL  
Screw the job, I don't care. GET OUT!  
  
J'LO and FREDDY leave quickly. There is a knock at the door, MICHAEL answers to reveal CARRIE standing with a present in hand. MICHAEL smiles softly.  
  
MICHAEL  
Hi, do you want to come in?  
  
CARRIE  
No, I can't. I have to go meet someone for a date  
  
MICHAEL  
Oh  
  
CARRIE  
I just wanted to give you this  
  
CARRIE hands him over the present.  
  
CARRIE  
I'll be seeing you then  
  
MICHAEL slowly closes the door on CARRIE and unwraps his present. It's a copy of Tom McRae's album, which he already has. He looks inside and written on the sleeve is Tom's autograph and also the message:  
  
"To Michael, open your eyes, Tom"  
  
MICHAEL re-reads the message a few times before sticking the cd on. He sits with his new guitar singing along to the first song.  
  
MICHAEL  
I wish I could comfort you  
  
If love is our defence  
  
It's alright I can comfort you  
  
If you let me I could love you to death  
  
If you let me I could love you to death  
  
INT. BAR. NIGHT  
  
CARRIE is on a date with JASON. He is drinking beer and dribbling it all down his chin. CARRIE watches him disgusted.  
  
JASON  
You got to fucking love beer huh?  
  
CARRIE  
Yeah.sure  
  
JASON  
What do you like to do in your spare time then?  
  
CARRIE  
Not much really, listen to music  
  
JASON  
Is that a cup of tea you're drinking?  
  
JASON throws her a disgusted look.  
  
CARRIE  
I like tea, a lot.  
  
JASON  
I'm sorry love, I'm not gonna go out with a freak  
  
JASON leaves to talk to another girl in the bar. CARRIE sighs to herself and downs her drink. Behind her MICHAEL's soft singing is heard. CARRIE looks up from her drink and smiles. She sits motionless as she listens.  
  
MICHAEL (singing)  
Won't you hide me, won't you hold my life, let me have this time  
  
And lie here while I close my eyes, hold me through this night  
  
CARRIE turns quickly to see MICHAEL sat on a chair with his guitar. She walks over to him and stands near him.  
  
MICHAEL  
Is that tea you're drinking?  
  
CARRIE smiles and bursts into tears. She grabs him and starts to kiss him. She eventually pulls back from him and whispers.  
  
CARRIE  
I love you Michael.  
  
EXT. STREET. DAY  
  
MICHAEL (Voiceover)  
  
It's funny, I've never noticed before, but the world is so beautiful.  
  
MICHAEL stops dead in his tracks. Approaching him is J'LO wearing the exact same mask as him.  
  
J'LO  
Hello  
  
MICHAEL  
What are you doing?  
  
J'LO  
It's a free country  
  
MICHAEL  
Whatever.  
  
MICHAEL starts to walk away. J'LO from behind shouts.  
  
J'LO  
You know I figured something out, Since murder turns me on so much, why not take things into my own hands?  
  
MICHAEL stops again for a minute to think. He begins to panic and sets off into a sprint.  
  
INT. HALLWAY. DAY  
  
MICHAEL runs into the hallway to find two paramedics carrying away CARRIE on a stretcher. MICHAEL looks on horrified and collapses to his knees. He starts to cry hard into his hands, ignoring the paramedics walking on by.  
  
INT. LOUNGE. DAY  
  
MICHAEL is sat alone in his room playing his guitar. He is singing softly to himself with a tear trickling down his cheek.  
  
MICHAEL  
And soon enough, soon enough  
  
this will all be a memory  
  
and soon enough, soon enough  
  
this will fade like the photograph  
  
of you and me  
  
THE END  
  
Written by J. Hunter for your pleasure 


End file.
